1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for continuous winding of a material web, in particular a paper or cardboard web, and a winding machine for continuous winding of a material web, in particular a paper or cardboard web.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Winding machines and winding processes are known (see, e.g., (EP 0 561 128 A1). They are employed, for example, at the end of a machine for manufacturing a material web and are used for continuous winding of the material web onto a reel. The known winding machine includes a horizontally movable pressing drum, also called a Pope drum, over part of whose circumference the material web is guided. The material web is wound into a winding roll on reel. During the entire winding operation, the winding roll forms a winding gap with the pressing drum. In order to prepare for a change of the reel, an empty reel is pressed against the circumference of the pressing drum to form a new winding gap. During this winding phase, the material web is guided through both the nip between the new reel and the pressing drum and the closed nip between the almost-finished winding roll and the pressing drum. Then, in the region disposed between the full winding roll and the new reel, the material web is cut directly on the pressing drum and the new web beginning is wound onto the new reel. It has proven very difficult to transfer and wind the new web beginning onto the empty reel. In many instances, a number of attempts are necessary for this, which in turn leads to a relatively high percentage of waste.